wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 5.3.0 (undocumented changes)
| Image = | Release = 21 May 2013 | Releaseref = | Version = 16977/16981 | toc = 50300 | Highlights = * New Battleground: Deepwind Gorge * New Arena: The Tiger's Peak * New Scenarios: ** Battle on the High Seas ** Blood in the Snow ** Dark Heart of Pandaria ** The Secrets of Ragefire * Heroic Scenarios * Quest Campaign: Escalation * XP needed for level 85 - 90 reduced by 33%. | Related = | api = 0 | Prev = 5.2.0j | Current = 5.3.0 | Next = 5.4.0 }} Version: 5.3.0.16977 Pre-PTR and PTR info ;Build info: * Build 16758 appeared on the PTR on March 25, 2013. Sapperwix|date=25-Mar-2013 11:32 AM PDT|bluequote=Greetings all! The PTR realms are currently down for maintenance. I'll be updating this thread with time estimates and information as I receive it. Initial estimate is for 5-7 hours of downtime from this post.}} Sapperwix|date=25-Mar-2013 6:00 PM PDT}} ** It was a large update at around 1.5 GB. * Build 16767 was available on March 26, 2013 (about 200 MB). * Build 16781 was available on March 30, 2013 (about 250 MB). * Build 16790 appeared on the PTR on Apr 2, 2013 (also about 250 MB). * Build 16825 appeared on the PTR on Apr 10, 2013 (also about 280 MB). * Build 16837 appeared on the PTR on April 13, 2013 (about 120 MB). * Build 16853 appeared on the PTR on April 19, 2013. * Build 16876 appeared on the PTR on April 22, 2013. * Build 16888 appeared on the PTR on April 25, 2013 (as a rather large update at over 300 MB). Soon after Build 16896 appeared on the PTR on April 26, 2013 (also a large update at over 300 MB). From this build onward, Mac clients could mostly not connect to the PTR. Tiapriestess|date=26-Apr-2013 12:11 AM PDT}} Build 16908 appeared on the PTR on April 30, 2013. * Build 16911 appeared on the PTR on May 2, 2013 (the update was over 300MB). The Mac client bug that prevents logging into the world still occurs. * Build 16921 appeared on the PTR on May 3, 2013 and appears to fix the Mac login issue. * Build 16924 appeared on the PTR on May 8, 2013. * Build 16946 appeared on the PTR on May 14, 2013. * Build 16954 appeared on the PTR on May 16, 2013. * Build 16958 appeared on the PTR on May 17, 2013 and was labelled "Release". * Build 16965 arrived later in the same day on the PTR and also was labelled "Release". Undocumented changes This patch will focus on how the events in Pandaria have changed the factions back in Azeroth. Items * Item Upgrade NPCs, the Voidbinders, are planned to return Bashiok|date=14-Jan-2013 10:00 AM PST}} and have been officially confirmed. * Item Level Upgrades for PvP items. NPCs * On the PTR, a presumable temporary NPC, sells item level 522 gear for gold. This is apparently to aid in getting gear to do new scenarios (ilvl 496 requirement). Pet battles * Battle pet hit accuracy will change, including that the chance of pets dodging attacks and pets missing will be reduced. Crithto|date=4-Apr-2013 6:00 PM PDT}} ** A “hit chance” will be listed for all abilities and this value will update if the pet is affected by abilities that increase or reduce the chance to hit ** The base 5% chance to dodge will be removed. ** The chance to miss opponents of higher levels from 5% per level to 2% per level. ** The base 5% chance to gain a critical strike (for 1.5x damage) will remain and +/- 10% damage variance on all abilities. ** The following basic attacks have had their damage increased by 5-15% and accuracy reduced by 5-15%: * added. * Companion that changes colors with the season, added. * ( ) added. Professions * Engineering crafted companion ( ) appears on PTR, but won't make 5.3 release. * Engineering crafted flying mount won't make it into release either. PvP * Tyrannical Gladiator's gear can be purchased for Honor after 27000 Conquest Points are earned for the season. Daxxarri|date=17-Jan-2013 6:00 PM PST}} Daxxarri|date=18 Jan 2013 02:00 GMT}} * The seasonal currency requirement of 27,000 Conquest Points earned will be lifted from weapons. The seasonal currency requirement must always be met to purchase Elite items, though. * Once the seasonal currency requirement is met, players will be able to purchase Tyrannical Gladiator’s gear with Honor Points. * The Conquest Point catch up cap will be introduced. Quests * Legendary quests continue. Scenarios * New scenarios. 27-Feb-2013 8:00PM}} ** Battle on the High Seas |date=27-Mar-2013 8:00PM}} ** Blood in the Snow ** Dark Heart of Pandaria ** The Secrets of Emberdeep Heroic mode scenarios. |date=27-Mar-2013 5:00PM}} * Add challenges to scenarios that reward bonuses. Although this may just be Heroic scenarios mentioned above. References External links ;Official PTR patch notes ;PTR News ;Old PTR patch notes